By Your Side
by Ari FitzSimmons
Summary: It was between her stuff, just a piece of paper saying Leo. Well, after giving a second thought by someone request I decided to do something about my last fic. Hope you like it.
1. The letter

It was between her stuff, just a piece of paper saying Leo, he open it.

Dear Leo,

If you are reading is because I am already gone and you are probably mad at me because I didn't make it. Because I left your side. My spot in the world, the place I belong. My favorite place in the world.

I am sure you are wondering why I wrote this, the principal reason of this is that since the helmet incident I can't know when I am going to die and I don't want to leave you without you knowing all this.

You've been always my best friend, the first and the biggest, the person I trust the most, and I don't know if before you get to read this letter I'll be bold enough to tell you that I love you, with all of my heart and soul. That since the first moment we become lab partners and even now I've been madly in love with you.

I maybe don't have a clue of how I'm going to die, neither when or where but there is one thing I'm certain of, when you read this, and I know you will, You'll understand what used to happen in my mind every time I was around, 'cause you are My person Leo, you've always been. And that the reason I am going to ask for this, move on, I need you to move on and don't just sunk and do nothing, I need you to stay with the team, you need them and they need you. Keep an eye on Skye, because she is a magnet trouble; make sure Ward and May be trait after every wound and don't let them go into the field in bad shape; help Coulson with anything he needs, it's not good that a man of his age overcharge too much. Keep them safe Fitz, they are family now. And please never forget this, you are a hero Leo Fitz, you are my hero.

Yours always, Simmons.

A tear rolled down his cheek, now he may never get to answer, to tell her he love her too, she was trap, only god knew in what stated and he feel broken. He just didn't know what to do.


	2. Thanks Skye

The engineer was staring at the piece of paper in his hand and tears in his cheek, for some reason, he really didn't know why, find that letter hurt him, in the deepest point in his heart.

"Fitz, what's taking you so long?" He hears the hacker getting close, but he could not move.

When Skye saw him in that stated she rushes into his side. "What happen?" She asks worried, that's when she saw the paper in his hand, she took it.

When she finishes reading it her eyes meet with his. "She is going to be fine Fitz, I don't believe Hand will hurt her or anything, and just think that she's there with Triplett who can protect her and she is smart... and remember we are heading there to fight the bad guys. She is not dead Fitz...

"You don't know about that, that people took the Hub and she is there, and I should be with her, we never get apart, never" he cries

"She'll be fine, have some hope" after a moment she continue "You found what you came to look for anyway?"

"Yes, here are the comms, untraceable if you don't have the correct inscription, we made it back at the academy to talk at night without anyone snooping, S.H.I.E.L.D. listen to every conversation at any comms over campus, it's not too much range but it will work if we don't want them listening while we are in there. We have four."

Skye nods but didn't answer 'cause she can tell that Fitz wasn't in the mood. But even that before she left the bunk of Simmons with Fitz inside, still holding to the letter she stopped and without looking she said "You should tell her, you know, don't wait until one of you die or just get apart, to regret it, you should not wait at all"

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, until something of what Skye have said snap inside him... He didn't want to wait until one of them die, much less fall apart. He couldn't let that happen...


	3. Together

Jemma open tiredly the door of her bunk. They had been cleaning since the Hub's situation a couple of hours ago.

It could have been just a couple of hours since everything ended but it feels like a life time.

The bunk was not so mess up as she would expect. Something's were fall from their places, and there were some scratch in the window, but nothing too damage. And even all of that she couldn't help to notice the fold paper in the desk. She recognizes it in a second, but she wonders how that little thing has found its way there.

She opens it and read below her signature where there was a hand writing she would know for a long time.

_You know Simmons, when you read this please come to me, 'coz if we need to said everything in our minds and hearts it should be facing each other. –Leo_

She read once again just for the fact that she couldn't believe that words was real. He knew it. Her feelings, he knew about them. Without much to think she cross the hall to the door that was in front of her. His door.

She gave a knot and opened the door to find him in tear resting his head in the wall, tears in his eyes, she sits beside him. He looks at her with a sad look on his eyes.

"I kill a man Jemma, shot someone with real bullets, he was going to kill Coulson and I shot him. And even I know it was the right thing to do, I feel bad, I don't know how to deal with it." He said crying like a kid lost in nowhere.

She hugs him and keeps him in her arms. "You did the right thing. You save Coulson; you are a hero Leopold Fitz. You are my hero."

"I love you Jemma" he said looking in her eyes.

"You read the letter" it wasn't a question

"Back at the Hub when Garret ask as to join him I thought I was going to die, and I was so scared for you, I can't stand the idea of losing you Jemma, I don't want you to be the one that got away, I want you to be the person my kids can call Mom and the woman who I wake up with every day for the rest of my life. I love you too much to bear the idea of losing you"

"I love you too, and I'm always going to be by your side, no matter what" she said smiling and putting a kiss on his lips. Maybe that day had become a dark one, but after that moment there the light became a little bit stronger.


End file.
